iLet her go
by xoxPrincessSeddiexox
Summary: Post iOMG..yeah yeah im just trying to fit in :P itz a great story tho so R&R   but itz a one-shot soo yeah


**Hey guyz! *silence* oh yeah no one readz these.. -_- ive been promising sum of u a multi-chap but therz been alot of stuff going on lately. So ofcourse im writing this one shot before i forget about it. soo yeah dnt worry i hav abt 3 multichapz that i hope to be up and done by christmas? -yes i put that there...soo yeah o.O but enjoy this one-shot cuz ur probz bored reading this lol**

**Disclaimer: ido not own icarly..or any songs mentioned...except Nathan..hez mine ^_^... ENJOY :D**

* * *

><p><strong>*Freddie's POV*<strong>

As a straight A student with many academic awards, I Fredward Karl Benson, am the stupidest person alive. You see I gave up something extremely valuable to me. This thing or shall I say, the woman who gives me the reason to live and breathe everyday, the one who is more beautiful than Megan Fox and Scarlett Johannson combined, the one who can eat more than Peter Griffin, the one who is just all around AMAZING, is Samantha Puckett. Yes I'm in love with the Blonde-headed demon. I just can't believe I let her go. Well here's thing, 3 months ago we had something at my school called a lock-in where we stay at school all night, and I mean ALL NIGHT, to finish up our semester projects, and lets just say things got a little crazy. You know what I'm too depressed to talk right now. Here look at this flashback:

* * *

><p><strong>*FLASHBACK*<strong>

"Look, I know its hard to put your feelings out there, but you never know what might happen if-"

BAM _she-she-shes OMG shes kissing me! Oh good I thought she'd be punching me to get the hell out. Wow this is AMAZING, I'm surprised she didn't vomit yet, wait why am I worrying about her opinion about me? Okay then._ I thought.

**11 most wonderous life changeing seconds later...**

She let go, why'd she let go?

"Sorry" She said awkwardly.

"Its cool" I replied

"Didn't seem cool" She mumbled

"What?"

"You didn't kiss back" She replied

"Well what did you expect? No one just kisses someone out of the blue like that!" I yelled

"I said I was sorry, jeez!"

"Yeah sorry sorry sorry! That's all you ever say! But you don't mean it! Why are you apologizing? What was this some kind of joke? huh? cause if it is, it isn't funny. I'm so tired of you crossing the line with me!"

"Wait what this isn't a joke! Do you know how hard it was for me to do that?"

"NO SAM, I don't, considering that you're always wasting your energy on beating me up. And this seems like a joke beacuse since when are you serious or considerate or anything but YOU?" I yelled.

"You could've just said 'Sam I'm sorry but I don't feel the same way'" She muttered

"And you could've just stayed out of my life" I rudely replied. I walked back inside leaving my one chance at happiness behind me. _What did i say to her?_ I thought._ Dammit Freddie! I can't believe you just said that! And for what, you were confused, paranoid, overly excitied? You jackass!_ "Hey Freddie, um whats up with Sam is she okay?" Asked Brad. "Um I don't know, sorry Brad I have alot of things on my mind right now" "Oh well I'm going to go see if she's alright" "Okay then, your funeral" I said sarcastically. "Im sure i'll be fine" He laughed.

Little did I know that they would come back with messed up hair, swollen lips, and wrinkled shirts. Little did I know that I lost my Sam forever.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

* * *

><p>All I've ever felt since then was guilt and remorse. They've been going out for three months now, Sam and Brad, or as our fans call it Bam, yeah wierd I know. These have been the worst three months of my life.<p>

"HEY FREDDIE!" Carly greeted

"hey" I mumbled

"UGH you've been such a buzzkill since the lock-in!" She complained

"Look its complicated alright"

"Yeah I know I saw the whole thing, you should be lucky that I of all people is still talking to you, considering that Sam won't even look at us unless its for iCarly"

"Yeah sorry I just- look I think i'm jus gonna go home"

"Noooooo! You're coming with me to Kareoke Night at the Groovy Smoothie!" She wined/demanded.

"Ugh I don't even like singing!" I whined

"Um obviously not, ever since I heard you last week singing in your living room to baby Stephanie!"

_Damn she got me..._"Oh fine whatever!" I said

"Ha! Yay! Now come on we've got two hours before the party and you need a song!" She yelled

"Wait you signed me up and didn't tell me about it till today?" I asked "hmm yeah" she mumbled. "Ugh whatever this better be an awesome night!" I warned. "Not unless you act all pouty like you've been doing for the past few months now." She retorted. _Damn, she got me again._

* * *

><p><strong>*At the Groovy Smoothie*<strong>

"Hey everybody welcome to Kareoke night at the Groovy Smoothie!" Announced T-Bo. Everyone was cheering, except me. "Tonight we have a great selection of songs for you guys! All singers get free smoothies, with of course their 'singing' fee and a signed waver stating that any throat or hip bone injuries due to singing and dancin'" Ohh T-Bo. "Now without furthure ado we have singer number 1, Wendy Carter,**(A/N: idk her last name)** and before she goes on anybody want any sushi? on a stick?"

"NO T-BO!" everyone shouted. Okay really T-Bo? Sushi? On a stick? God Seattle is so wierd.

I look around and iIsee an overly-peppy Carly, a shirtless Gibby, yeah whatelse is new, and then I saw her, Sam. She was reading something, I'm guessing it was the song she was singing. Oh to here her voice, it just makes me wanna, yeah im not gonna finish that sentence...WHAT im a guy what'd you expect jeez, don't judge me.

***2 hours later***

"Okay how about a round of applause for Gibby!" Announced T-bo awkwardly. Yeah no one clapped, I mean how do you expect someone to be chill with a guy singing about their humps? Wierd right. "Well um our next singer is Carly Shay singing 'Smile' by Avril Lavigne." While Carly was singing I went to attempt at talking to sam.

"Hey Sam" I greeted. _God that coudn't have been anymore awkward,_ I thought. "Hi" she replied not focusing any of her attention at me at all. "Soo hows Brad?" "Good" "Where is he?" "Bathroom" "Oh"

"Okay what do you want?" She snapped. "I-I just wanted to see how you were doing" "Well if you're hoping that you scarred me for life and that i fell into a deep depression, well guess what Freddie i didn't, infact I haven't been happier. Brad is the greatest thing thats ever happened to me" "well im glad you're happy, and i hope you stay happy." And with that i walked away. G_reat now she definitely hates you _I thought.

"Alright thank you Carly that was amazing! Alright next up Sam Puckett!" "WHOOOO YEAH SAM!" I shouted. Then it got silent and everyone just stared at me, well everyone except Sam, she was glaring.

"Thanks for the enthusiasm Fredward" She answered sarcastically "This song is based on my life and how fucked up it is, yeah yeah I said it dont be surprised."

**I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us**  
><strong>How we met and sparks flew instantly<strong>  
><strong>The People would said we're the lucky ones<strong>

**I used to know my place was a spot next to you**  
><strong>Now im searching the room for an empty seat<strong>  
><strong>Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on<strong>

**Oh a simple complication**  
><strong>Miscommunication's lead to fall out<strong>  
><strong>So many things that I wish you knew<strong>  
><strong>So many walls that I cant break trough<strong>

**Now standing alone in a crowed room and we're not speaking**  
><strong>And im dying to know is it killing you like is killing me?<strong>  
><strong>I don't know what to say since we twisted our fate<strong>  
><strong>When it all broke down<strong>  
><strong>And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now<strong>

**Next chapter**

**How we end this way?**  
><strong>See I'm nervously pulling my clothes and trying to look busy<strong>  
><strong>And you're doing your best to avoid me<strong>

**Im starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us**  
><strong>How I was losing my mind when I saw you here<strong>  
><strong>But you held your pride like you should've held me<strong>  
><strong>Oh I'm scared to see the ending, why are we pretending this is nothing?<strong>  
><strong>I'd tell you I miss you, but I don't know how,<strong>  
><strong>I've never heard silence quite this loud!<strong>

**Now standing alone in a crowed room and we're not speaking**  
><strong>And im dying to know is it killing you like is killing me?<strong>  
><strong>I don't know what to say since we twisted our fate<strong>  
><strong>When it all broke down<strong>  
><strong>And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now<strong>

**This is looking like a contest,**  
><strong>Of who can act like they care less,<strong>  
><strong>But I liked it better when you were on my side<strong>  
><strong>The battle is in your hands is now<strong>  
><strong>But I will let my army down if you say you rather love than fight<strong>

**So many things that you wish I knew**  
><strong>But the story of us might be ending soon!<strong>

**Now standing alone in a crowed room and we're not speaking**  
><strong>And im dying to know is it killing you like is killing me?<strong>  
><strong>I don't know what to say since we twisted our fate<strong>  
><strong>When it all broke down<strong>  
><strong>And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now<strong>

**Now now now**  
><strong>And you are not speaking,<strong>  
><strong>And im dying to know if its killing you like it is killing me, yea!<strong>  
><strong>I don't know what to say since we've twisted our fate<strong>  
><strong>Cause we're going down,<strong>  
><strong>And the story of us looks like a tragedy now! The end.<strong>

Oh Sam, you're so confusing sometimes. That song was definitely about me and her, I can feel it. Great way to make me feel even worse than usual. She bowed and went off stage to kiss Brad, who in turn, decided to sing 'Smile' by Uncle Kracker. _Dick I_ thought, I mean I don't hate the guy, i'm just pisst is all.

"Next up is Freddie Benson!" Well there's my cue. "Hey guys, umm this song I'm about someone who I think is extremely special to me, the one who used to give me a reason to live. I let that person go a while back, and I hope that person could forgive me again, especially since I'm the only who knows this person is in IN LOVE with Justin Bieber" I saw Sam's red turn frum a milky beige to a tomato red.

**Ouuuuuuu**  
><strong>ouuuuuuuu<strong>

**Everybody's laughing in my mind,**  
><strong>Rumors spreading 'bout this other guy,<strong>  
><strong>Do you do what you did when you<strong>  
><strong>did with me?<strong>  
><strong>Does he love you the way I can?<strong>  
><strong>Did you forget all the plans<strong>  
><strong>that you made with me?<strong>  
><strong>'cause baby I didn't!<strong>

**That should be me,**  
><strong>Holdin' your hand,<strong>  
><strong>That should be me<strong>  
><strong>Makin' you laugh,<strong>  
><strong>That should be me,<strong>  
><strong>This is so sad,<strong>  
><strong>That should be me,<strong>  
><strong>That should be me,<strong>  
><strong>That should be me,<strong>  
><strong>Feelin' your kiss,<strong>  
><strong>That should be me,<strong>  
><strong>Buyin' you gifts,<strong>  
><strong>This is so wrong,<strong>  
><strong>I can't go on,<strong>  
><strong>Till you believe that,<strong>  
><strong>That should be me<strong>

**Ouuuuuuu**  
><strong>ouuuuuuuu<strong>

**That should be me,**  
><strong>Yeah,<strong>  
><strong>You said you needed a little time<strong>  
><strong>For my mistakes,<strong>  
><strong>It's funny how you used that time<strong>  
><strong>To have me replaced,<strong>  
><strong>Did you think that I wouldn't see you out at the movies<strong>  
><strong>Whatcha doin' to me,<strong>  
><strong>You're takin' him where we used to go,<strong>  
><strong>Now if you're tryin' to break my<strong>  
><strong>.comthat_should_be_me_lyrics_justin_**  
><strong>heart,<strong>  
><strong>It's working 'cause you know that,...<strong>

**That should be me,**  
><strong>Holdin' your hand,<strong>  
><strong>That should be me,<strong>  
><strong>Makin' you laugh,<strong>  
><strong>That should be me,<strong>  
><strong>This is so sad,<strong>  
><strong>That should be me,<strong>  
><strong>That should be me,<strong>  
><strong>That should be me,<strong>  
><strong>Feelin' your kiss,<strong>  
><strong>That should be me ,<strong>

**Buyin' you gifts,**  
><strong>This is so wrong,<strong>  
><strong>I can't go on,<strong>  
><strong>Till you believe that,<strong>  
><strong>That should be me<strong>

**I need to know should I fight**  
><strong>For our love for this long<strong>  
><strong>It's getting harder to shield<strong>  
><strong>This pain in my heart!<strong>

**That should be me,**  
><strong>Holdin' your hand,<strong>  
><strong>That should be me,<strong>  
><strong>Makin' you laugh,<strong>  
><strong>That should be me,<strong>  
><strong>This is so sad,<strong>  
><strong>That should be me,<strong>  
><strong>That should be me,<strong>  
><strong>That should be me,<strong>  
><strong>Feelin' your kiss,<strong>  
><strong>That should be me,<strong>  
><strong>Buyin' you gifts,<strong>  
><strong>This is so wrong,<strong>  
><strong>I can't go on,<strong>  
><strong>Till you believe that,<strong>  
><strong>That should be me,<strong>  
><strong>Holding your hand,<strong>  
><strong>That should be me,<strong>  
><strong>Oh i makin you laugh, oh Baby,<strong>  
><strong>That should be me,<strong>  
><strong>(that should be me givin you flowers)<strong>  
><strong>That should be me,<strong>  
><strong>Talking by hours,that should be me, that should be me,<strong>  
><strong>that should be me<strong>

**Never should've let you go,!**  
><strong>I never should've let you go,!<strong>  
><strong>That should be me! <strong>  
><strong>Never should've let you go<strong>  
><strong>That should be me!<strong>

I looked straight at her the whole time, I even nudged my head towards Brad to show her what I meant. I saw him whispering something into her ear with a tear streaking down her face then with that she ran out the store. I chased after not acknowledging my raging applause.

"Sam! Sam wait look I need to talk to you!" I yelled

"Look Freddie I-I gotta go" She cried. "What did he say to you? Please tell me." I begged "He said that he didn't think that this would work out, that he sees something between us that i seem to not notice and that he might as well break up with me now before i break his heart" "Sam he-he didn't mean that, I think he understood just what I was talking about when I was on stage and just wanted to help out. "HELP? How is that helping? You just want to ruin my life!" she yelled.

"That's the last thing i would ever want to do to you" I explained. "Why did you yell at me when i kissed you then huh?" "Cause Sam, I was scared, I thought why would someone so incredibly amazing as you would love a nub like me. I mean all the guys at school talk about you and I just couldn't risk having you and then having my heartbroken over the only person I've ever loved in my entire life." I replied

"You should've gave it a chance. I mean you really hurt me Freddie"

"Yes I know and I can't apologize enough for what I did I mean I have been going crazy without you an-" BAM FIREWORKS AND BLISS JUST SHOT OUT OF NOWHERE! WE explored each others mouth with so much passion it was unbelievable. Im not sure how long we made out but lets just say the Groovy Smoothie was closed when we were done.

"Wow" I replied breathlessly "Yeah" she said. "I love you Sam, so much it hurts" I hugged her and she hugged me back crying "I love you too nub" "OW!" I yelped she just kneed my well, you know "Ugh yeah I definitely deserved that oohh!" "COme on boo lets go ice that baby" "Okay sweetheart" I managed to groan. She kissed me on my cheek and we walked home to start our newfound relationship.

* * *

><p><strong>okayy that waz long.. maybe too long.. lol<strong>

**R&R pleez oh n btw i disabled anonymous reviews because if ppl dont hav the ballz to say sumethin rude an put ther namez up are real assholes who are scared! ... k thnx! peace ham and Seddie! 3**


End file.
